nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
In the Dog House
|avatarsInGame= |description = Slide the rooms into place and guide the dog to find his dinner.}} In the Dog House, also known as Dog House, is a puzzle game released on September 18th, 2008 (no In the Dog House) (a link to In the Dog House is present) as a browser game, and on June 7, 2018 on the App Store and Google Play. The player must guide a dog to the bone by moving the pieces of the house. ---- Controls Click and hold mouse - Move bone or house piece Levels The player has to guide a dog through a house, which is broken into chunks, by sliding the chunks around so the dog can go into them. The player has to guide the dog to the kitchen in the house so he can get his supper. The player does this by placing a bone in places in the house where the dog can get it. It is almost similar to a sliding number puzzle game, of which the player slides the pieces of the house to help make a pathway for the dog to the kitchen using its bone. Level 1 "Drag the rooms to form a path from left to right. Then pick up the bone and put it on the other side!" First, drag the bone to the kitchen. Move the room with the anywhere wallpaper to the right of the left and right only room. The player has completed level 1. Level 2 "You don't need a complete path from start to finish. Get the puppy as far as to the sofa, and then make the path to the kitchen." First, drag the bone to the kitchen. Move the room that can go anywhere to the right of the room with the dog. The dog will take a ride on the elevator and walk to the room with the chair. Then, move both rooms with the anywhere wallpaper above the elevator. The dog will take a ride on a different elevator straight to the kitchen. The player has completed level 2. Level 3 "Complete the set of stairs to reach the kitchen. Some turn and others slide." Level 4 "Beware of the cat! He will try to get near you and block your path. If you get stuck, press the reset button in the corner of the screen." Level 5 "To use the doors, get the puppy to the first door, put the bone by the second door, and the puppy will walk through." Level 6 "Connect the power box to the gate with the cable, and the gate will open!" Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Level 31 Level 32 Level 33 Level 34 Level 35 Level 36 Level 37 Level 38 Level 39 Level 40 Ending Interactive objects *Lifts - Interactive objects in Dog House *Power boxes, cables, and gates - Interactive objects and obstacles in Dog House Pieces *Anywhere wallpaper - Wallpaper that makes pieces move freely *Horizontal wallpaper Wallpaper that makes pieces move left and right *Vertical wallpaper Wallpaper that makes pieces move up and down *Rotation wallpaper - Wallpaper that makes pieces rotate instead of move *Inert wallpaper - Wallpaper that restricts movement *Hallway pieces - Pieces that the dog can use to travel forwards *Lift pieces - Pieces that the dog can use to travel up and down *Stair pieces - Pieces that the dog can use to travel diagonally *Fireplace - The piece where the dog spawns in Hazards * Cats - Prevent the dog from moving farther. Scoring Players are scored by the number of moves they take to complete each level (the less moves, the more points are earned). Glitches * Sometimes if the player moves the floor rapidly when the elevator is moving, the elevator can become stuck and the dog will float in the air. When this happens, dropping the bone will cause it to fall through spots where there are no room blocks. Placing a vertical room block beneath the elevator makes both elevator and the dog teleport into exact spot. The block above the elevator cannot be moved, since game thinks the dog/elevator is there. File:Doghouseglitch.png|The elevator glitch * Avatars are located in incorrect places in two levels: in level 16, it is found on the right side of the house and in level 17 it is found on the black brick block. Indirect avatar location.png|The avatar egg appearing in the wrong place * In level 28, if the player causes both the dog and the cat to move when adding the door, the dog will stop moving with the cat in the first door since the second cat is blocking the second door. *Level 20 is broken and shows level 5 instead of level 20. *If the level is restarted when the dog reaches his food bowl, the "Level completed" screen will stay during any level. The screen disappears when going back to menu. Mobile port version On June 6, 2018, Nitrome released a remake of In the Dog House on the App Store for $2.99 and Google Play for $3.99. The game features fifty levels, including the majority of the original forty with additional levels. It also features six unlockable dogs and six unlockable toys, which replace the dog and bone from the browser version when selected on the title screen. One of the unlockable dogs is a cameo of the guard dog featured in Slime Pizza. The mobile port also contains three new backgrounds and a new type of tile that weighs itself down. Credits Levels The port features 37 levels from the browser version and 13 exclusive levels. The levels absent from the browser version are Level 1, Level 10 and Level 33 Levels present in the browser version Additional levels Level 1 Just drag the bone to the kitchen and the level will be completed. Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 7 Level 15 Level 24 Level 30 Level 36 Level 41 Level 42 Level 48 Ending }} Unlockable dogs File:Puppy (Mobile).PNG|The main dog File:Saint Bernard.PNG|The Saint Bernard File:Pug (Dog House).PNG|The pug File:Doggo.PNG|The guard dog File:Dobermann.PNG|The dobermann File:Poodle.PNG|The poodle File:Chihuahua.PNG|The chihuahua Unlockable toys ITDH Bone.png|The bone ITDH Ball.png|The tennis ball ITDH Duck.png|The rubber duck ITDH News.png|The newspaper ITDH Slipper.png|The pig slipper ITDH Stick.png|The stick ITDH Bear.png|The Teddy bear Gallery ITDH Title.png|The menu of the mobile version ITDH FB Ad.jpg|Nitrome's old Facebook banner promoting the mobile port Unused content Unused Content in this section is not used at all in the game. Symbols Present in the game's files are unused images of a plus sign (+) and a question mark (?). Although these seem as though they are the only unused text, there is actually a lot more that do not have images but Action Script associated with them. The Action Script for the unused text that have no image appear all the same, with the exception that the word occurrence after None_ but before extends is replaced with, in all caps, the name of the symbol. Below are collapsible boxes that contain the source, raw, and P code for all unused symbols. Click show to collapse the box. File:DH1.png|Unused plus sign File:DH2.png|Unused question mark Sprites A brown box is present in the game, a box that has a brown outline and transparent inside. It is possibly early dimensions for the general size of each room in In the Dog House. File:DH7.png|The brown box Rooms Found on Simon Hunter's website is a large image of various backgrounds for rooms in Dog House, including some backgrounds that go unused in the final game. File:Beta9.png|The image Beta Content in this section had their sprite superseded by another sprite. Cursors and general room shape Present in the game are very early images of the general shape of rooms and how the cursor would react to being on that room. Notably, the cursor on the image has been drawn on to the image, instead of being an alternate image. Along with this, there are beta images of the cursor. Rooms appear light blue in colour, with the cursor on them appearing dark blue. The regular level cursor that is not on any room appears light blue. DH8.png|A room that cannot be moved DH9.png|A room that can be moved horizontally DH10.png|A room that can be flipped DH11.png|A room that be moved vertically DH12.png|A room that can be moved in any direction DH13.png|A long room that can be moved in any direction DH14.png|A long room that can be flipped DH15.png|A very long room that can be moved in any direction DH16.png|A big room that can be moved in any direction DH17.png|A ¬ shaped room that can be moved in any direction DH18.png|A tall room that can be moved in any direction DH20.png|A cursor. This cursor is an SVG in the game, while all other images are PNG DH21.png|A sideways cursor, possibly used for scrolling the screen. Like the previous cursor, this cursor is a SVG in the game, while all other images are PNG Award |Jay is Games |2009 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2008 |Best Puzzle (Browser games) game of 2008 - Audience Award | |- |Jay is Games |2009 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2008 |Best Puzzle (Browser games) game of 2008 | |} Trivia *According to the Nitrome blog, Dog House was made back in May 2008, four months before it was released. *This is the only premium Nitrome game that didn't receive a website upon its release. **This is also the second premium game that didn't receive a site skin commemorating its release. The first one was 8bit Doves. References Category:Games Category:Miniclip games Category:Puzzle games Category:2008 games Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Chris Burt-Brown Category:Beta Category:Art by Simon Hunter Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games Category:Ported games